The present disclosure relates to a high voltage direct current (HVDC) system, and more particularly, to a system that may more accurately measure and monitor power loss in HVDC.
HVDC transmission is a technology for increasing power transmission efficiency by minimizing power loss in transmitting power to the remote site. HVDC is being recently used for transmitting power between Haenam-gun and Jeju-island and to this end, an HVDC conversion station is installed and operated in each region.
Also, HVDC transmission is easier to perform long-distance large amount power transmission due to little loss compared with typical AC transmission, is economically advantageous because it is possible to lower an insulation level, it is possible to increase power transmission efficiency, and it is possible to enhance stability.
However, in order to perform HVDC transmission, a lot of initial investment costs related to a high-voltage rectifying valve, an inverter converter, and a control facility for reactive power control are consumed, so many related researches are being continued.
FIG. 1 represents an AC power system associated with a typical HVDC system.
As shown in FIG. 1, a filter 11 or a capacitor 12 is generally included in order to compensate for reactive power in the AC power system associated with the HVDC system. When the reactive power in a transient state is compensated for, a condenser bank 13, a static reactive power compensator 14, a static synchronous compensator (STATCOM) 15, or a synchronous compensator 16 is controlled in association with a bus in the AC power system associated with the HVDC system.
Although through such a structure, there is an effort to implement an efficient system operation such as reactive power compensation, a device capable of accurately determining/detecting the power efficiency of the HVDC system has not yet been provided. That is, a method of evaluating an actually constructed HVDC system, or a system accurately determining the loss ratio between the power transmission and reception sides of HVDC has not been composed.
Since the HVDC system is a system that converts a voltage and current and supplies power from a power transmission side to a power reception side in association with a power system network, there is a need to evaluate the completeness and performance of the system when system composition is completed.
That is, a loss and a rate of operation are considered important factors in terms of system performance and completeness. In order to supply power needed by a consumer (load) from the power transmission side, power loss necessarily occurs due to the conversion of power in the power transmission process between the power transmission side and the power reception side, an increase in the length of a power transmission line, and environmental factors. In this case, when great loss occurs, the performance and efficiency of a system participating in power transmission also increase.
The HVDC system is one of power transmission systems specializing in power transmission, and needs the processes of measuring loss occurring in a system and determining whether the system matches a performance standard when system composition is completed.